


【索香】OP生态频道

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Documentaries, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 这里是OP生态频道，我们借由观察伟大航路上的各个海贼团，理解海贼这种生物的生活型态。今天的观察对象，是个标志为草帽的小型海贼团。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】OP生态频道

这里是OP生态频道，我们借由观察伟大航路上的各个海贼团，理解海贼这种生物的生活型态。今天的观察对象，是个标志为草帽的小型海贼团。在现在的大航海时代里，群体数量如此少的海贼团实不多见。能够在弱肉强食的新世界里生存下来，牠们的实力绝对不容小觑。

然而今天我们似乎无缘欣赏到这个海贼团对付外敌的英姿。这是个天气晴朗的舒适午后，海贼团的成员们都在牠们的领土上放松。

两只雄性海贼和一只像狸猫的古怪物种在互相追逐。两只雌性海贼在晒太阳。一只蓝毛的雄性海贼站在一个圆形的东西前面，他们的领地似乎会随着这个圆形物体的转动改变方向。一只似乎已经死掉了而无法断定性别的海贼拿着一块木制品，在制造噪音。还有一只绿毛的雄性海贼抱着三根长条物坐在草地上睡觉。

一只金毛的雄性海贼从巢穴出来，走到绿毛海贼旁边，对着牠叫了一声。我们到目前还无法解读海贼的叫声，但牠们似乎能够和彼此沟通。我们只能猜测牠们在说什么。

绿毛海贼没有理会金毛海贼的叫唤，于是金毛海贼踢了牠一脚。绿毛海贼睁开眼睛，回应了金毛海贼，发出的叫声很有威胁性。噢，这是两只雄性要开打的节奏吗？

金毛海贼对着绿毛海贼发出一连串叫声，绿毛海贼就把怀里的长条物拿开了。

怎么回事？金毛海贼在绿毛海贼的胸膛上趴下了！这难道不是雄性海贼间的示威吗？

显然不是。金毛海贼对着绿毛海贼比出两根爪子，发出一声叫声，接着蹭了蹭绿毛海贼，睡着了。绿毛海贼挑起嘴角，把鼻子埋进金毛海贼的头顶，爪子开始抚摸金毛海贼的背。

根据这样的互动，我们推断这两只雄性海贼是伴侣。刚刚金毛海贼的叫声，应该是在要绿毛海贼让自己睡在牠身上。看来绿毛海贼挺温驯的。

绿毛海贼抱着金毛海贼继续睡，其他的海贼也平静的度过牠们的午后。大约两点的时候，黑毛的雌性海贼突然对着绿毛海贼发出叫声。非常柔和的声音，听起来很舒服。

绿毛海贼睁开眼睛，黑毛雌性海贼对着牠比出两根爪子。绿毛海贼看了看怀里的金毛海贼，对着黑毛雌性海贼发出低沉的声音。黑毛雌性海贼露出笑容，点点头，回去看她爪子里的方形物体。

又过了大约一个小时，戴着草帽的黑毛海贼跑了过来，对着金毛海贼发出哀号声。既然这只海贼戴着跟领土标志一样的草帽，我们合理推断牠应该是这个群体的头儿。身为老大为什么发出这种可怜兮兮的哀鸣，我们不得而知。

绿毛海贼摀住金毛海贼的耳朵，对着草帽海贼吼了一声，拍开草帽海贼想触碰金毛海贼的爪子。草帽海贼发出更大的哀号。

我们猜测，草帽海贼想抢夺金毛海贼，但绿毛海贼不让。绿毛海贼对着草帽海贼发出了低沉的咆哮。

刚刚在跟草帽海贼玩追逐游戏的长鼻子海贼举起爪子，发出虚弱的声音，绿毛海贼一个瞪视就吓退了牠。长鼻子海贼呜咽着躲到蓝毛海贼身后。这个群体中的强弱一眼就能知晓。

蓝毛海贼用巨型爪子拍拍长鼻子海贼，打开腹部，拿出一瓶黑色液体递给长鼻子海贼。长鼻子海贼将黑色液体喝掉了。这蓝毛海贼的身体是什么构造？新品种吗？值得研究。

另一边，草帽海贼和绿毛海贼仍然僵持不下。草帽海贼一改刚才的弱势，全身散发出威吓的气场。绿毛海贼也不甘示弱，发出同样吓人的寒气。

我们认为这是两只雄性海贼为了争夺伴侣，即将开战的前兆。但仍然趴在绿毛海贼身上的金毛海贼却丝毫不受头顶上的较劲影响，依旧睡得香甜。在这样的情况下还能如此安稳，可见绿毛海贼让金毛海贼非常安心。

绿毛海贼将爪子护在金毛海贼身上，对着草帽海贼露出森森白牙，赤红的眼睛闪着血光，似乎不介意为了捍卫伴侣的所有权大开杀戒，即使对方是头儿。刚刚是谁说这只海贼很温驯的？把那段剪掉！

草帽海贼看起来很坚持，牠戴上草帽，突然发出一阵震盪波，将海面冲出一圈涟漪。我们的摄影器材都被震倒了。啊！摄影师也倒了，收音师也是！你们怎么了？振作点啊！呀──我也腿软了。这有如霸王般的气魄让世间所有生物不得不臣服，但我不能晕，这么重要的时刻我得继续记录。

海贼们似乎不受影响，这些生物的强悍着实让人大开眼界，我们纪录片剧组全体不是晕倒就是跌坐在地。不过身为头儿，草帽海贼应该不会不知道自己手下的实力，那么刚刚的威吓只是想表示自己是认真的吗？

但那样的气魄可能不是每一只海贼都有，绿毛海贼并没有用同样的威吓方式反击，只是将爪子伸向了刚刚放到一边去的三根长条物。那是牠的武器吗？能够加长自己的爪子之类的？

草帽海贼和绿毛海贼，为了伴侣，两只雄性的斗争一触即发！

这个时候，金毛海贼似乎终于被骚动吵醒了。牠皱着眉，发出一声软绵绵的可爱声音，把脸更深的埋进绿毛海贼怀里。绿毛海贼立刻放下牠的长爪子，转为安抚金毛海贼的背，让牠继续睡。

草帽海贼抓准时机想要进攻。牠往前一扑，被砸到地上。

橘毛的雌性海贼站在后面，高举的爪子冒着烟。她露出尖锐的牙齿冲着草帽海贼咆哮，草帽海贼委屈的趴在地上嘟嘴。

橘毛雌性海贼大步走进巢穴，出来时爪子里拿着一块像是火腿的东西。她将肉块扔给草帽海贼，草帽海贼立刻将肉块塞进嘴里。

能够制服雄性、还投餵，这个海贼团的头儿应该是这只橘毛的雌性海贼才对吧？

草帽海贼安静下来了。牠刚刚似乎只是肚子饿了，不是想抢夺别人的伴侣。没了草帽海贼打扰，绿毛海贼心满意足的蹭蹭金毛海贼的头毛，回去睡觉了。

时间慢慢过去，海贼们各自到自己的角落里做自己的事，草地上只剩下仍然在熟睡的一黄一绿两只。

大约五点的时候，金毛海贼醒了。牠看了一眼天空，猛的跳起来，把绿毛海贼也吓醒了。金毛海贼发出气急败坏的叫声，全身的毛都炸了起来，一只爪子愤怒的指着正在落下的夕阳，修长的腿往绿毛海贼踢去。

绿毛海贼用爪子捏住金毛海贼的脚踝，皱着眉发出低低的声音。牠放下金毛海贼的腿，走上前，用爪子轻抚金毛海贼眼睛下明显的黑眼圈。

金毛海贼仍然一脸不高兴，但最后还是蹭了蹭那只爪子。绿毛海贼凑过去，用嘴去蹭金毛海贼的嘴。金毛海贼显然被蹭得很舒服。牠将爪子环上绿毛海贼的脖子，伸出舌头舔牠。

绿毛海贼把爪子放上金毛海贼的臀部时，被金毛海贼一脚踢开。金毛海贼红着脸跑进巢穴，绿毛海贼坐在地上，用爪子揉着被踢的腹部，舔舔唇，露出笑容。

太阳落下水平线没多久，金毛海贼又从巢穴里出来了，伴随着让人流口水的香味。牠朝着领地叫了一声，所有海贼就都立刻从各个角落出现了，一窝蜂的冲进巢穴。

有这样的号召力，还有跟绿毛海贼同等强大的力量，却又被其他海贼呵护，难道金毛海贼才是头儿？这个群体的制度真是混乱。

根据今天一整天的观察，我们认为我们对于海贼这种生物的了解仍然十分不足。不管怎样，收工吧，被金毛海贼制造出来的香味弄得好饿。

摄影师快起来，你要睡到什么时候？

这里是OP生态频道，我们下周再见。


End file.
